You don't have to try so hard
by Ukaku
Summary: Who are you when no one else is around? Do you like yourself? Or was that just who you were.


_This is just some thoughts that came to me after listening to this song._

_Nightcore Try: watch?v=x9WpVoAC3tk_

_I kept wondering what we were living up to. This kind of suffocating expectations. Maybe it's just me but I felt like writing out my confused thoughts. If there are mistakes, point it out. I will fix it. If you don't like it, please tell me where I need to change it. And most of all, if you want anything else written, whether its fanfic or sci-fic just ask me. (: Okay I will get started ^^_

So we are born, like the colour white. White is meant to symbolise innocence, honesty, perfection but most importantly, a beginning. What I associate with the word beginning is a new born hope. Imagine a sheet of white paper. Plain and unblemished. Boring but at the same time enticing. Pristine and pure. Gradually, as time passes, days, weeks, months, years. The paper gets written on by others. Some may leave beautiful works of art upon the sheet but most will leave ugly lines and blotches of ink which destroy the pureness of the paper. Is that just the story of our lives? Are we just flowing down that stream of life and slowly but surely reaching to where the stream dries up?

_"Loneliness._

_Despair._

_Hatred."_

_60 seconds= 1 minute_

To think that every single one of us, one of you, are part of the lucky ones to be born in a civilised and developed country. All of us, when we were younger, were told to have a dream. But slowly when we grew up, we got told what we wanted to do was impossible. You cant be a artist. Artists only become famous once they die, what are you going to do for a living? Or you cant be a astronaut. It's just not possible. But why do we like crushing others dreams. Is this world just a negative place that is bound to slowly crumble away like the rocks by the oceans? Although we may be blessed to be the better part of the world with the ability to be fed, cared for and the privilege to receive and education. Sometimes, vibes of negativity just flare through me like a lone firework in the dark sky. Simplicity is always what we long for, but among these tight and insidious society, no one wishes to cross the border. In fear of getting criticised and judged. For being different. Having an identity or not does not matter. We just all follow like blind sheep after the "so-called" trend or vibe that's currently going around. Do you think that an identity is important?

_"Fear_

_Anger._

_Horror."_

_60 minutes = 1 hour_

The gap between merely humans is too great. We're so insignificant compared to the wider world. Just the inequality between rich and poor. Those who lavishly spend on what they want, and those who worry about if they can live to the next day. Those who ignorantly live forever in that fairytale bubble of theirs. No one else matters to them. Selfish egocentric fools who are governed by their own will and greed. It just doesn't matter.

_"Covetous_

_And_

_Unsympathetic"_

_24 hours = 1 day_

_Living of the misfor_tune and blind from reality. We are, no, we were all human. Being human is to be defined as being humane. But many living within our society today can only be recognised as wolf in sheep clothing. Created to be equal, we still judge everyone around us. I myself don't know how to think of myself. Maybe I'm the same as them. Just too ignorant to see myself in the mirror properly. Blaming others for perhaps, my faults and mistakes. Who are we to judge those in the same boat as us? Oh, so that guy over there has acne all over his face. We must not go near him and we need to act like he's a contagious disease. And oh, that girl over there is wearing glasses. Let's call her four-eyes now. That would be fun. To entertain us temporarily from this boring lifestyle that we need to live.

_"Discrimination._

_Racism._

_Prejudice."_

_7 days = 1 week_

Inside our bubble, we think that we understand those who live around us. But who are we all? Do you like yourself? Do you act for yourself or act on the behalf of others? Blood is shed daily from our own kind. Humans. With only this abyss becoming deeper and deeper, which time can not even heal. Time only numbs. Time doesn't heal. And most importantly, time does not come back. Just think about your life. What have you done worth remembering and commemorating? Is it worth your time to read when your time ends? Will you be proud to read it on the day you read your own book of judgments? Or are you like that 90% of the majority who just go to school for 12 years of their life, works for another 36 years, and then are too old to do anything for another 12 years? Do we treat time like time? Or are we just living every day because we need to. We can't stop time. But most importantly, what can we do.. What can I do. What can you do.

_Do you like yourself?_

_Who are you truly when there is no one around to judge you?_

_Are you who you truly want to be or are?_

_52 weeks = 1 year._

This year, what have you done worth recognising? Was it just living up to others expectations? If so, can you survive another 80 years of this lifestyle of acting like sheep? Look in the mirror today to see whether you know yourself. Or are you just lying to yourself, and trying keep up with this society.

_SilverDatura._


End file.
